


Painted Blue on Blue

by bloodfever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodfever/pseuds/bloodfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to know why the sky is blue, and Papa won’t tell me."</p>
<p>In which Combeferre and Courfeyrac are raising a curiosity machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Blue on Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny unbetad ficlet, a scene which wouldn't leave me alone.

Combeferre is ostensibly reading, sitting on a park bench all stretched out in the sun, while the delighted shrieks of small children dance in the air.   What he is actually doing, in the long gaps between pages, is fondly watching Courfeyrac playing on the swing-set with their little girl.

Courfeyrac is pushing her higher and higher, as she squeals and kicks and begs for more.  Once the swing is as high as she would dare, she throws herself off - Combeferre's heart stops for a fraction of a second - and lands on her feet, a little wobbly but unharmed.

Turning to Courfeyrac she says apropos of seemingly nothing "Papa, why is the sky blue?"  Courfeyrac grins and teases her with "because that's the prettiest way it can be."  Determined not to be put off, she narrows her eyes and pushes further.  "No, really, why is it blue?"

Courfeyrac laughs.  "Go ask your father."

"But _you're_ my father."

"Well then go and ask your _other_ father, silly!"

She skips over to where Combeferre sits, pretending not to have watched the entire exchange, and crawls up onto the bench beside him.  Courfeyrac ambles up behind her, also taking a seat.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"I want to know why the sky is blue, and Papa won't tell me."

"I will have to thank him for that." he says with faux exasperation which holds absolutely no heat.  "Hm, why is the sky blue?"  he thinks for a moment, trying to get down to the simplest possible explanation.

"Do you remember when we were playing with the water glasses in the kitchen, making rainbows out of the sun?” he waits for her to nod.  “There are very small specks of matter up in the air which make little rainbows out of the light just like the glass did.  The blue part of the rainbow gets spread around by these little specks the most, and that's why the sky looks blue from down here."

She is looking up at him with wide eyes.  "Little rainbows?  _All the time?_ Whoa."  He doesn't think he can stand it, how much he loves his little curiosity machine in these moments. 

"All the time.  _It's so cool_."  he beams.  It's also not quite accurate, but each thing in it's turn.

Satisfied (for the moment), she bounces off the bench and starts back towards the swings, calling for Courfeyrac over her shoulder.  Before rising to join her, Courfeyrac slides across the bench and gives Combeferre a soft kiss. 

" _You_ are so cool.  Also, a giant nerd.  Little rainbows?"  Courfeyrac stands, waving off Combeferre's response.  "No, no, I can't stay, the little hurricane awaits!"


End file.
